


Pumpkin Patch

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A Transformers Halloween [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Ratchet is not interested in participating.





	1. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet is not interested in participating.


	2. Bumblebee's choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee picks his pumpkin!


	3. Smokescreen's pick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen likes the pumpkin he found!


	4. Jazz's turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz picked a unique little pumpkin!


	5. Prowl's turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl got sidetracked by another special at the pumpkin patch!


	6. Bulkhead's turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulkhead finds a wrecker's size pumpkin!


	7. A surprise to all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet couldn't resist any longer, he had to take one!


End file.
